


Wolfstar Prompts

by inkedstarlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, MWPP, Marauders' Era, Multi, Prompt Fic, Romance, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedstarlight/pseuds/inkedstarlight
Summary: A compilation of various prompts and headcanons that revolve around Wolfstar, their friends, love, and years before/after Hogwarts.





	1. An Autumn Chill

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little collection of the prompts I have written so far on Tumblr and I'll continuously add more as I answer them. The stories are on the shorter side, but I hope to have a lot of chapters in time. Give me some feedback because this is my first time posting stuff like this.I hope you all like it!!

**Prompt:** Remus is cold and insists to Sirius that he's fine, but Sirius goes all out to make him feel better

 

“Are you shivering?”

Remus and Sirius were strolling down the cobbled streets of Hogsmeade, the crisp air biting their faces. It was an autumn evening at the castle grounds, last night being a particularly hard full moon for Remus. The boy walked in the shadows of the shops, discreetly hiding his fresh wounds from anyone who passed them.

The streets, however, were abandoned.

Per Sirius’s insistent request, Dumbledore had given the boys permission to visit the village - a separate trip than the weekly one with the rest of their House.

“You should see him, Headmaster. It wasn’t a pretty sight… he needs some time away from everyone. Just a few hours, I promise. Please.”

After looking at the boy - the one who never pleaded for anything - thoughtfully, Dumbledore agreed with a small nod and signed a form for them to go.

They were now munching on the Honeydukes chocolate Sirius had treated Remus, the pale boy looking significantly brighter than just this morning.

But despite the warmth of the chocolate he was devouring piece by piece, Remus’s lips were blue, nose red, and fingers trembling.

“N-no.” His teeth chattered hopelessly. “Just, er… a bit of a sugar high.”

Sirius snorted. “In all the years I have known you - ” _Seven years, two months, and twelve days,_ Remus thought to himself, “ - I have never seen you tremble from eating too much sugar. And mate, I’ve watched you inhale a chocolate mousse cake in fifteen minutes.”

Remus said nothing in return as they ambled past The Three Broomsticks and Zonko’s Joke Shop, neither making a move to enter any shop. The wind picked up, fallen leaves dancing on the streets, their scarves fluttering behind them in the chilly breeze. Remus subconsciously leaned into Sirius, their arms touching and their hands grazing each other’s. Both had forgotten mittens, having underestimated the cold. Nonetheless, he felt the warmth of his best friend through the thick material of his wool jumper, his cheeks involuntarily becoming redder. And it wasn’t due to the low temperature this time.

Sirius suddenly gripped Remus’s forearm, halting him from going any further. Remus turned to him with a confused look.

Sirius simply held out his hands expectantly, palms facing up.

“Give me your hands.”

Lit up only by the nearest streetlamp, Sirius’s usually hard lines of his jaw were softened under the glow of the yellow light. His lips were curved into the slightest of smiles as his eyes roamed over Remus, unwavering at his scars. Remus ducked his head in embarrassment and kept his hands tucked in the pockets of his jeans.

“Your hands,” Sirius whispered again. A quiet request.

As if he had no control over his own movements, Remus slid his near frozen hands out of his pockets. He held them out on top of the boy’s. Sirius sandwiched his hands between his own, rubbing up in down to create a bit of heat. Remus breathed deeply, his breath coming out in visible puffs as he watched Sirius warm up his entire body with the touch of his fingers.

And before he could say a word, Sirius brought their conjoined hands up to his mouth, blowing hot air into them.

Remus stopped breathing. He simply watched with soft eyes.

Sirius released his hands after another moment. Remus immediately missed his touch, yearning for more.

“Warmed up?” Sirius grinned up at him.

The words were stuck in his throat. The words he had been holding back for a year now.

_I’m in love with you._

“Remus?”

He shook himself out of the daze, looking back at his friend. The one who was painfully oblivious to everything.

“Yeah, mate,” he replied, plastering a smile onto his face. “All better now.”

Sirius did a little curtsy, laughing at his own silliness, and looped his arm through Remus’s as he steered them back to the direction of the castle, their moment lost to an autumn night.


	2. Cupboard Confessions

**Prompt:** A one shot where Wolfstar are locked in a cupboard and end up really awkwardly admitting their feelings

 

“Argh!”

“Stop yelling in my ear.”

“Move your –”

“Ow!”

“Fuck Moony, get off my lap.”

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were in a Compromising Position. An Awkward, Close Quarters Position that neither intended to get into. One that their friends –  _ ex _ friends as Sirius had eloquently screamed at them through the tiny cupboard door – got them into.

The two boys had casually been walking down the abandoned corridor on their way to Charms together like any ordinary day. Sirius had been explaining his new prank that involved a box of pixies and Bellatrix Black’s bed when the next thing they knew, they were shoved from behind into the cupboard and locked in by two pairs of hands.

“We won’t unlock this cupboard until you’ve figured your shit out,” was what Lily and James had told them on the other side of the door. Their protests and curses went unheard by the smug couple.

And now they were a tangled mess of twisted legs and clumsy hands and frustrated groans. Grappling each other to try to get out.

“Why is your face so bloody hot?” Remus felt a hand cup his cheek.

“Erm, because there’s too much body heat in such a concentrated space.”

That was a lie. And Remus knew it. He was blushing like a schoolgirl for the sole reason that he had been in Sirius’s lap mere seconds ago.

_ Sirius Black’s lips are two inches from mine. _

Another wave of heat filled his face and he squeezed his eyes shut.  _ Have some self control, Remus. _

“So, er… figure our shit together, eh?”

Remus mentally face palmed himself. He was so lame.

Sirius shifted slightly until they were leaning against opposite walls, legs pressed against each other. The temperature seemed to rise by a few degrees. In the dark, Remus could make out only his glimmering eyes and wicked smile. He twiddled his thumbs as they sat there quietly, unsure of what to do next.

“What do you suppose they mean by –”

“We’re sick of dealing with the sexual tension between you two. Stop being stubborn bastards!” James yelled from outside. Lily hushed him, and she slapped his chest hard. Remus could practically  _ hear _ James pout. And he continued anyway. “It means you bloody idiots are in love!”

Sirius’s grin disappeared and they both stopped breathing. Remus’s heart pounded loudly until it was the only audible sound in the small space. His mind was racing, question after question piling up.

_ How does James know? _

_ When did he find out? _

_ Did Sirius know? _

_ …Sirius is in love with  _ me?

He must have muttered the last one to himself aloud because Sirius was softly saying, “Yes.”

His head snapped up to meet those midnight eyes. Any amusement before was gone and all that remained was tenderness.

“Remus John Lupin,” he began tentatively, “I have been in love with you ever since you gave me that bit of chocolate after I broke my arm in that duel with Snape fourth year. I have wanted to tell you ever since the morning after that one full moon on your birthday. I have wanted to kiss you ever since you slow danced with me at the Yule Ball. I love you, everything about you.”

Word after word, Remus’s walls crumbled until all that was left was his heart that beat solely for Sirius. Words that he had been waiting for ever since first year. Words that wrapped around him and squeezed tight. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

He bit his lip, staring at this boy who had been his friend for seven years. The same boy who came into his bed after every full moon, the one who wore eyeliner and leather jackets, the one who shamelessly flirted with him constantly. The boy that  _ loved  _ him.

Before he could take a second to contemplate it, Remus closed the space between them and cupped Sirius’s flushed cheeks in his hands. He smoothed his thumb over his rough jaw, savoring the feel of his skin under his finger.

“My universe,” he breathed, before crushing his lips into Sirius’s.

They kissed and kissed and kissed in that cupboard to the hoots and hollers of their friends, never once breaking apart from each other.

Remus smiled into Sirius’s lips.

“I love you too.”


	3. I and Love and You

It had become a game.

An excruciatingly pointless game of endless tongue biting, seducing, and prodding on both ends. It was Sirius’s fault really, for making such a big deal of a few words. 

And for his innate stubbornness.

Maybe Remus’s own headstrong self had a role in this dance of theirs.

But really, it was Sirius’s fault.

Perhaps he ought to explain himself.

It all began with a slip of the tongue. And of course, a simple dare.

As it always does.

They had all been lounging in the common room: Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, and Lily. They were scheming an elaborate plan to make the oblivious Dorcas and Marlene profess their love to one another. A plan that included a singing choir of toads, an invasion of the kitchens, and a choreographed ice skating routine on the Black Lake.

All of which was mainly orchestrated by Remus himself.

The group was laughing themselves silly at the purely idiotic ideas James was rashly throwing out, his girlfriend trying (but failing) to cover his mouth with her hand.

At that point in time, Sirius and Remus had been together for all of seven months. They had wholeheartedly, hopelessly fallen in love.

Except for the fact that they hadn’t yet said those three magical words yet.

And that was the night Remus nearly said it.

“That’s an  _ awful _ idea, Prongs,” Sirius exclaimed through his snorts.

“How dare you! Marlene loves sonnets and I’m a wonderful poet. Isn’t that right, Evans?” James looked at her with hopeful eyes.

Lily looked away, avoiding his gaze. That was all the answer he needed.

Peter, Remus, and Sirius burst out laughing, Lily joining in with them.

James feigned offense, burrowing into his girlfriend for emotional support.

Remus had lost interest once Peter asked Lily how she  _ really  _ knew that Dorcas and Marlene were in love - not just crushing on each other. Sirius was tucked between his legs on the loveseat, his raven hair splayed upon Remus’s chest as he ran his fingers through it absentmindedly. He tuned out the laughter and voices out, simply staring down at his boyfriend’s curved lips, dark eyeliner, and glowing cheeks. 

And then Peter said it.

“Remus, how do you know you’re in love with Sirius?”

The bastard.

Remus’s eyes popped open. He blushed furiously as he panicked, accidentally kicking Sirius out of his lap and onto the fall.

“What the hell, Re?” Sirius looked up at him with a question on his face and mirth in his eyes.

“I, uh…Well, um…” he stuttered. 

“Oh, spit it out!”

“Oi! That’s my boyfriend there, Prongs.”

“Go shove it.”

“You go shove it in Lily’s - ”

“Boys!” Lily yelled out in frustration, instantly stopping the fight that was undoubtedly about to occur. Four sets of eyes turned to her as she fumed. 

“You,” she glared at James, “need to control yourself.”

Sirius snorted.

“ _ And you, _ ” she turned to him, “don’t get to tell my boyfriend where to shove it, thank you very much.”

All the boys got silent, hanging onto her every word. Pleased by what she saw, Lily continued.   
“Remus, please explain to Peter how you tell the difference between love and infatuation. So we can move on and continue planning. That iced over lake won’t be there forever.”

Remus’s eyes darted to Sirius, who was smirking at him with a challenging glint in his eyes.

“Thing is, we haven’t… er, we haven’t exactly had that conversation yet,” Remus explained timidly. He went on quickly as James gasped (a little dramatically, if he might add). “But you can just ask James and Lils here, Wormtail.”

An awkward silence enveloped the room as no one said a word. James shook his head, looking like a disappointed parent as Lily burned a hole into the back of Remus’s head across the room. Peter was merely hanging off the edge of his seat like a child.

“I would like to have that conversation, you know.” Sirius broke the pregnant pause. “Because I do… you know.”

“Sorry, I _ don’t _ know. You’ll have to be more specific,” Remus countered back with a raised brow.

Sirius gritted his teeth, picking himself off the floor as he looked down at his boyfriend on the couch. “I’d rather have this conversation in private.” A meaningful look around the room.

“I think we’re fine here.”   
“I agree,” James piped up.

The animagus threw up his hands in exasperation and groaned. “You’re impossible! I know how you feel. You know how I feel. Why are we still beating around the bush? I’ve known since the moment you held my hand all night after I was kicked out. It’s just three words, Remus.  _ Just say them. _ ”

“Or what?” Remus tested.

A step closer. “Or I’ll seduce it out of you.”   
An audible gasp from the peanut gallery.

“I dare you.”

And here they were now. Two weeks later, and barely holding it together. And Remus was losing. By a lot. Without even had said those three words, Sirius was absolutely doing what he’d promised. Seducing him to nothing but a hot pile of goo.

He had even written  _ fanfiction _ for them, he was so helpless.

But then today arrived and everything changed.

It was eleven o’clock on a Sunday, and Sirius stood up from Remus’s four poster bed after a gloriously lazy morning of seduction on his behalf. Naked under his sheets, Remus watched as his boyfriend buttoned up his jeans.

“That should be a daily thing,” Remus smirked up at him suggestively.

Sirius chuckled with humor and replied, “If only we could convince James to sleep over Lily’s every night… Oh, wait. I almost forgot he was a straight, horny teenager.” 

Remus snorted. Sirius finished changing and checked his watch.

“Duty calls. Lily is having me charm paper into cranes for The Plan.” Sirius leaned down to kiss him gently before pulling away (to Remus’s dismay) and walking towards the door. He saluted, sighing as he realized that he was walking away from his very shirtless boyfriend in bed.

“Have fun getting bossed around by Evans.”

“Always,” he clutched his heart, feigning disappointment. “I can’t believe you think you’d have to remind me of such a thing.”

A pillow was promptly thrown at his face. He, of course, ducked effortlessly.

“I’ll be back tonight, my love,” Sirius blew a kiss, opening the door to exit.

“Bye, I love you.”

And just as the words left Remus’s lips, he froze with horror.

Sirius’s head snapped back as he clapped a hand over his mouth. The next words out of his mouth were not ‘I love you too’. No. They were, instead, these words, which were screamed theatrically into the occupied Gryffindor common room:

“MERLIN, I’VE WON. PRONGS, I DID IT! I’VE SUCCESSIVELY SEDUCED THE HOT PIECE OF ASS THAT IS MY WEREWOLF BOYFRIEND!”

And that’s the story of how Sirius Black received a beating from Remus Lupin as the rest of the House cheered him on.

It also happens to be the story that James Potter, the best man, tells at their wedding six years from then.


	4. What Makes You, You

**Prompt:** Sirius cherishing Remus's scars

 

A pale, ragged complexion stared back at Remus Lupin as he put on his peacoat to trudge through yet another day. Staring into the cracked mirror, he forced himself to look at the man he had become. Jagged scars paved their way across his nose, his cheeks, his jawline. A frail finger reached up to trace the pink flesh that no spell could fade. And even so, he twitched to take out his wand and cast a spell to undo it all. The scars, the pain, the memories.   
“You’ve got to stop doing this to yourself.”  
He turned around quickly, his hand falling back to his side almost guiltily.   
Sirius took a few steps toward his husband, stopping just inches away to grip his chin.   
“You’ve got to stop,” he repeated softly, his eyes searching Remus’s desperately.   
Remus turned his head to the side, escaping Sirius’s grasp in a desperate attempt to hide himself.   
Sirius, however, didn’t relent.   
“How many times,” he began, tucking a loose strand of Remus’s hair behind his ear, “do we have to go over this?”  
“I’m sorry - “  
“Stop. Don’t apologize for being human.”  
Sirius cupped Remus’s cheeks in his hands, leaning his forehead against his as they stood in their silent flat. The only sound that remained were their tandem breaths.   
“Listen here, Re. You’re the best man I know. You’ve pulled through some insurmountable fucking odds. Your scars? They make you who you are. They sure as hell don’t define you, but whether you like it or not, they’re a part of you. And it’s your choice if they destroy you or give you the foundation to build yourself from all the shit you’ve endured.”  
His fingers traced each scar with the lightest of touches, his lips following to kiss Remus’s closed wounds. Remus merely stood there, his fingers curling into Sirius’s hips.   
Kissing the corner of his parted mouth, Sirius leaned back for a moment, letting Remus take in his words in their entirety.   
“I hold the entire universe in my hands,” Sirius murmured, wiping away Remus’s tears. “Don’t ever forget that.”


End file.
